Down By Seventy
by Carmen Schecter
Summary: Edward mocks Bella during a game of bowling and Bella punishes him. AH, AU, OOC & dominant Bella. M for smexxy lemons.


**Title; **Down By Seventy.

**Author; **Me.

**Fandom; **Twilight.

**Pairing; **BellaxEdward.

**POV; **Bella's.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own any of the characters.

**Dedication; **Anyone who reads.

**Warnings; **Explicit sex scenes and swearing.  
**A/N;** AH, AU, slightly dominant Bella and very OOC.

*

I gazed out of the side window, leaning my head against it lightly as we drove through the winding three mile-long lane up to Edward's house. I breathed out a puff of hot air, fanning it over the cold window, steaming it up. Blinking a few times, I shuffled in my seat, gently tugging my knees up a little and squashed my fists between my thighs to heat them up. Edward had the heating on low, but I daren't touch the dials. He mumbled something to me across the darkness of the Volvo, but I didn't make out what he said and twisted my body away from him a little more. I heard him sigh and the car jolted forward a slight amount, hurtling us up the lane faster that I would have liked. I closed my eyes, awaiting a head on collision with a five foot wide tree trunk, Edward, myself and his beloved car wrapped around the bark like a Volvo pretzel.

-

"_Come on Bella! Surely you can get at least one down this time?!" Edward's laugh shook the ground I was standing on, my teeth clenched together as rage bubbled in my veins. Wasn't it bad enough that I knew I was bad at bowling? Did he really _have _to make a deal out of it? I swayed my head from side to side, as if to shake off his mocking words, and lifted the purple ball, slotting my fingers and thumb into the holes. I heard sniggering behind me and fought my urge to 'accidently' wing the ball in the opposite direction to the ten pins that were awaiting my failure. I stepped up to the end of the alley, marked by a harsh line of red duct-tape, and brought the ball to my chest. A breath later and I had swung the ball out behind me before bringing it forward, hurtling it through the air. I knew as soon as it hit the slick wooden floor that it was going to be another miss, so I turned on my heel and stormed over to the hideous plastic benches, sitting down and leaning forward to untie the uncomfortable bowling shoes off my feet. _

"_Aww, Bella! Don't be a spoiled sport!" Alice whined beside me, nudging my ribs with her elbow. I shot her a look, wiping the grin straight off her face in half a second flat. _

"_I'm not being a fucking spoiled sport, Alice. I've just had enough fucking abuse for one night, thanks." I hissed to the group in general. So much for our 'triple date'. Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Alice had been invited by Edward for night out bowling, to catch up. The past few months had been really busy what with Rose and Emmet going off to college together and Alice and Jasper had finally bought a flat in Port Angeles and moved in together. Edward was still at home with his parents, but he didn't mind, seeing as there was not a hope in hell that Charlie would have let me move in with Edward full-time; it was bad enough that I spent every weekend camped at the Cullen residence._

_It was evidently Emmet's turn to bowl, if the loud cheers and "YEAH"-ing that was radiating from his general direction had anything to do with it. I chanced a look at the score board on the screen above our heads, hoping that someone had fixed it so I wasn't actually last. By seventy points. I groaned, slipping my feet into my converse and tucking the laces down the sides. The cheering quietened as I noticed a shadow hovering over me. I snapped my head up and glared at the perfect emerald eyes that were looking down on me._

"_Please Bella, we've still got another five rounds to go..." he pleaded, tugging me up from the seat and lightly snaking his hands around my back to rest on my bum, pulling me closer to him. I could see Rosalie and Emmet eyeing us up – perverts. I faintly heard Alice's excited squeal as she struck a spare before her noises were muffled, I'm presuming, by Jasper's lips. I turned my attention to the six foot two inches of sex that had his arms wrapped around me._

"_Well it's pretty clear who's going to lose anyway, so can I have the keys? I'd rather sit in the car than be mortified in here." I pulled out of his grip, turning and bending down to pick up my bag. I felt him come up behind me; crushing his hips against mine and pulling me back up again.  
"Edward, I'm not fucking with you. Give me the god-damn keys or I'll phone Charlie." I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a little proud of myself internally as he dug around in his pocket for the keys. _

"_Sorry guys; gotta head now." Edward had turned to the group to speak. I was a little shocked but I just turned on my heel and headed in the direction of the parking lot. I felt like such a brat, stropping until she got her own way, but fuck them if they think they can mock my lack of skill for sports. I'd made my way to the door before Edward came bounding up behind me, no shoes on his feet, but carrying his trainers in his left hand, his car keys in his right. I raised an eyebrow and stood back from the door expectantly, waiting for him to catch up. He stopped in front of me and shot me a look before falling sideward's into the push-open door, making his way through before holding it open for me. I smiled sarcastically and walked through the doorway, pacing towards the glint of silver that was sparkling underneath a nearby streetlamp. _

"_You know," Edward leaned against the bonnet of the car to slip his shoes on, "I just missed out on, probably my only chance to beat Emmet at a sport" he turned his neck to me, a smile twitching on his lips. I wasn't looked away from him, but snorted in response to his statement. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood; to make me less angry at him, but for once I was going to hold my ground and not give in to his gorgeous glittering eyes. Or his snowy pale complexion. Or his perfectly tousled bronze hair. Or his fantastically skilled fingers..._

_I shook my head and blinked rapidly a few times, trying to alleviate the hotness that was flooding between my thighs. Edward came up behind me and opened the passenger door for me to get in, which I did, before he moved around to the other side of the car and slipping into the driver side. _

"_You're not going to be mad at me all night are you?" he asked dryly, jumping the car to a start, revving the engine as he stuck it into first gear, pulling out of the parking space and heading back to his house. I didn't answer, twisting my body to face out the side window and sitting like that for the whole journey. _

-

I waited anxiously for a loud crash and to be half strangled by the seatbelt, but the collision never came. A few moments passed before the Volvo screeched to a halt on the gravel outside the huge white house; Edward jumping out of the car and making his way to my side to let me out. I shook myself awake and cautiously stepped from the car and made my way to the front door and waited.

"Fuck Bella, have you forgotten how to use doors?" he muttered with a smirk, but still opened the door and let me walk in ahead of him. I snarled a little and stormed into the house, only stopping once Edward had gripped my left wrist and spun me around.  
"Look, I'm sorry... I just got a bit carried away, you know how it is" he chuckled lightly and pushed my hair back from my face before leaning in and placing his lips to my forehead then my nose before settling them on my lips.

"Hmm" I muttered against his lips, which were still pressed against mine. He let his hands travel up and down my back, finally letting them rest on my hips, pulling me into him. I reluctantly stepped into him, but kept my arms at my sides and refusing to let him gain entrance to my mouth. I felt his hips push forward into mine, grinding a little, eliciting a deep moan from his lips as he started to kiss down my neck and along my collar bone. I fought back my own moans of pleasure and pushed away from him.  
"I'm going to bed." I stated simply before turning around and heading towards the large spiral staircase. I heard a sigh coming from behind me as footsteps started to follow, only a few steps behind. I reached the top of the stairs and made my way along the narrow white corridor to Edward's bedroom, not once speaking to or enticing him along.

"For fucks sake Bella." He had reached out and took a hold on my wrist again; halting me and pulling me back a few steps making me fall into his hard chest. I spun to meet his gaze, narrowing my eyes, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say.  
"I can't believe you are making such a big deal out of this! It was only fucking bowling for Christ's sake!" he half shouted at me even though I was not even a foot from him. I let my jaw fall slack for a few seconds before composing myself.

"You fucking _humiliated _me Edward!" I spat, yanking my wrist from his grasp and stormed off towards his door, throwing my weight into it for it to open. Once I had burst into the room I heard Edward jogging in behind me, kicking the door shut and pacing over to me fast.

"You're so fucking hot when you're mad." He practically jumped on my back, throwing his arms around me so his hands nicely cupped my clothed breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. I breathed deep as he ground his bulge against my ass cheeks roughly, my knees threatening to give out from underneath me. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth as he shrugged my jacket off my shoulders before his fingers made their way to the waistband of my jeans, undoing the button and zip, nudging the denim down my legs as I kicked it off my feet along with my shoes.

"Edward" I scolded, trying to keep my breathing even as he brushed his left hand over my – now damp – panties. He moaned in appreciation, spinning me around so I was facing him. His eyes grazed over my neutral face, lust smoking up his emerald orbs as his hands moved up his chest to start and unbutton his shirt. I swatted away his hands and tugged each of the buttons, popping them right off instead of pushing them through the material. Edward's breath hitched at my sudden roughness, the type of force he always craved of me; but I've always been too submissive to give it to him. Well by fuck he's getting it tonight.  
"I can't believe you mocked me in front of all them, Edward." I hissed in his ear as I popped off the last button, harshly tugging his cotton shirt down his arms, rocking his body from side to side a little. He tilted his head back a little and gasped for a breath as I whipped off his belt, throwing it in the direction of the closed bedroom door as it landed with a loud 'clonk' onto the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed as my hands got to work on the zipper on his jeans, tugging it down slow enough to hear each 'chik, chik, chik'. Once I got the zipper all the way down, Edward nudged his hips forward, coaxing the denim into pools around his ankles. A smile twitched on my lips as his hard erection sprung free, sitting at a pert angle up my stomach, now having only the thing material of his boxers to contend with. I reached down and took a firm hold of him through his boxers and squeezed sporadically, feeling him harden further under my touches.  
"Fuck Bella" he gasped as his head flew forward, watching me. I gripped my bottom lip between my teeth and peered up at him innocently, fluttering my eyelashes prettily before letting go of him.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a problem there Edward." I spoke at normal voice level, as if I were talking to anyone else. His mouth gaped as I stepped backwards and making my way to the edge of the bed, swaying my hips seductively as I moved away from him.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" he called after me, diving out to grab me by the hips, tugging me backwards and slamming my back into the wall. I gasped as I hit the brick, snaking my hands down Edward's back and digging my fingernails into his ass cheeks and pulling him up into me, grinding my hips down on him. We both moaned subtly as his thumbs slid my t-shirt up my body, revealing my lace-clad breasts.  
"You've far too many clothes on." He hissed before tugging my flimsy t-shirt up and over my head.

"I'm not in the mood Edward" I lied, gyrating my wet heat against his erection. He growled and reached around to my back, expertly unclasping my bra and flinging the piece of blue material onto the floor somewhere behind him. My eyelids fluttered closed as his cool hands made their way around to give my breasts a firm squeeze before floating down to the rim of my panties.

"Then how can I fucking _smell_ how bad you want me?" Edward leant forward and let his lips crash into mine, making us both moan. I slipped my hands underneath the rim of his boxers and pushed them down his legs as he done the same with my panties. We were already breathing quickly, short pants breaking the silence in the whole house. Without warning, Edward thrust two fingers up into me making me cry out and tilt my head right back, almost cracking it against the wall. He pumped in and out of me hard and fast as my hands moved up to grip handfuls of his golden hair into my fists, pulling on them harder than I've dared before.

"Harder" Edward whispered as he bent down to take my left nipple into his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the tip. I groaned loudly at the sensation, fighting to keep my knees locked into place so I didn't crash to the ground.

"Ever the fucking masochist" I hissed, jerking my hands backwards hard, making his head fly back. He cried out and bit his lip, introducing a third finger to me and continuing his hard thrusts, curling his fingers while inside me. He hit my weak spot time and time again, sending shivers of anticipation through every vein in my body, my knees suddenly turning to jelly as I struggled to keep myself upright.  
"Stop" I whimpered, not really wanting him to, but I was determined to punish him as much as I could. He questioned me, slowing his movements but not stopping. I pulled harder on his hair and moved forward, walking us towards the bed before pushing him down, his fingers leaving me within a second. I gasped as the sudden movement shot a spike of pain through me but which just added to the intensity of the situation. I growled and pushed him onto his back as I crawled onto the bed and straddled him, angling myself over him.

"Bella" he gasped as I let my knees cave, impaling myself onto him fully.

"Fuck" I muttered at the hard intrusion. He had never been this rough with me; he was too scared in case he'd hurt me. I sat for a second, letting myself adjust to him before rising up and sitting down again. I got used to the motion quickly and was soon bouncing up and down in a quick but steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck... I'm close" Edward writhed under me, his hands squeezing my hip bones, guiding me down with each thrust. I was close as well; it took all my will power not to come as soon as I first sheathed him. A wicked thought crossed my mind and I smirked, looking down. I crawled off Edward and reached my left arm over to the bedside cabinet and fanned my hand out searching for the little piece of plastic. My fingers found it and brought it out and I had it in place before Edward had even noticed.  
"What the fuck Bella?!" he hissed, reaching down to retrieve the cock-ring I had slipped onto him.

"You're going to do as I say and you're going to fucking like it." I narrowed my eyes and spat down at him, impaling myself back onto him, causing deep groans from us both. Reaching one of my hands to the base of Edward's dick, I pushed the button on the ring, sending vibrations through both of us.

"Shit" he buried his head back into the pillows. I rocked my hips back and forward each time I dropped down onto him, creating a magnificent friction on my clit. I leant down so that our chests were touching, balancing myself on my hands placed on each side of his shoulders, rubbing upwards and pushing down as hard as I could, the vibrating bud on the ring nestled right on my nerves.

"Oh fuck... ahhh!" I panted heavily as I rubbed my pubic bone against Edwards roughly, feeling my stomach tightening with my oncoming orgasm.  
"SHIT" I came hard, my body quivering as shocks sped through me as I continued rocking on Edward, my muscles clamping around him tightly.

"Bella please" his strained voice croaked as his fingernails dug into my back, holding me close. I grinned to myself and withdrew from him, letting my fingers dance down to his ever-hard erection and slipping the cock ring off. He sighed with relief and pulled my head down, his lips finding mine and joining us in a passionate kiss, deepening it by holding my face to his tightly. We moaned into the kiss and I felt his hands leave my hair and travel down my back and eventually cupping my ass, pulling me up onto him tighter than before. I rolled to the side and he wasn't long joining me, now placed between my widely spread legs, on his knees. I shuffled myself closer to him and waited for him but furrowed my eyebrows as he reached backwards for my ankles. A shiver of excitement shot through my body as he bent my knees right back until they were pressed firmly against my stomach, and my ankles were hooked up and around the back of his neck. A quick glance up from him and I nodded in approval, a shy smirk reflecting on both our faces before he sank into me.

"Jesus Christ!" I called, not expecting to feel as tight as I did. It was fantastic! A low chuckle emitted from Edward's throat as he began a steady rhythm.

"I'm not gonna last long Bells" he whimpered softly as he thrust into me hard, filling me right up and then some; finding space where there wasn't before. I moaned loudly with each pound, reaching behind me to cling to the iron bars of his headboard to give myself some sort of life-line to this world. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better; I felt one of his hands stroking at my clit before massaging it roughly and out of time with his thrusting, sending me screaming over the edge, clenching sporadically around him as he rode me through my orgasm.

"Holy shiiiiiit" I gasped, struggling to get oxygen into my lungs as my orgasm sent spasms and shockwaves through my body. Two deeper-than-deep pounds into me and Edward came hard into me, stilling his motions as his body shook, post-coital bliss taking over both our bodies.

"We should go bowling more often" he laughed lightly, withdrawing and settling alongside me on the bed, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on my parted lips. I smiled and rolled my eyes, resting my head on his chest.


End file.
